


The sweet revenge

by NonaeMex



Series: Lucius/Hermione [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, PWP, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, tease and denial
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grida, pianti, urla, tende sfondate, corpi per aria e gente incappucciata che faceva roteare i proprietari Babbani del campeggio. Quand’era che il paradiso si era trasformato in quella specie di inferno? Hermione non lo sapeva. <b>seguito di 'His flavour'</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The sweet revenge

  
  


**THE SWEET REVENGE**

  
  
  
Grida, pianti, urla, tende sfondate, corpi per aria e gente incappucciata che faceva roteare i proprietari Babbani del campeggio.   
Quand’era che il paradiso si era trasformato in quella specie di inferno? Hermione non lo sapeva.   
Lei, Harry e Ron sapevano solo che uno sconvolto signor Weasley li aveva fatti alzare in fretta e furia, dicendo loro di uscire dalla tenda e mettersi al sicuro tra gli alberi del bosco poco lontano, fino a che lui non avesse sistemato quella faccenda assieme agli altri del Ministero. La confusione era incredibile, quella gente incappucciata era forse ubriaca, forse no, ma una cosa era certa dava i _brividi_ vedersela aggirare ridendo e comportandosi in quella maniera folle, assurda, facendo saltare le tende. Quei poveri Babbani usati come trottole, poi.  
La folla li aveva sballottati qua e là, ed Hermione aveva faticato molto a tenere il passo con Ron ed Harry.  
Nella sua testa, nella sua _bocca_ e nella sua gola ardeva qualcosa che sembrava voler gridare, venire fuori a tutti i costi.  
Forse - anzi Hermione ci avrebbe scommesso- Lord Malfoy era uno di quei tizi incappucciati.  
  
  
In vista della radura inciampò, una folla di ragazzi sui quattordici anni si mise tra lei e Ron, il ragazzo fece appena in tempo a girarsi, indirizzandole uno sguardo ansioso, poi Hermione si sentì afferrare alla vita, tirare nell’ombra di una grossa ‘V’ di alberi.  
Una mano pesante era premuta sulla sua bocca, Hermione affondò i denti senza pensare, udì un cupo grugnito di dolore, la sua bacchetta partì alla cieca all’indietro, l’incantesimo cozzò contro un albero vicino al sentiero, sentì qualcuno urlare il suo nome… ma adesso la misteriosa, imponente presenza alle sue spalle la stava trascinando nel buio del sottobosco, lontano dal sentiero parzialmente illuminato della foresta e dalla folla spaventata.   
  
  
La bacchetta le venne strappata di mano, poi Hermione sentì una voce lenta e _strascicata_ nell’orecchio.   
  
  
“Ce la diamo una _calmata_?”  
Lucius Malfoy dopo tutto non era nel campeggio a far levitare Babbani inermi, dunque.  
Hermione fece sentire ancora i denti, voleva che lui le togliesse quella mano da davanti alla bocca, quando dalla loro destra provenne una specie di scoppio.  
Una grande scintilla gravida come un fuoco d’artificio si levò nell’aria, quando fu nel cielo nero esplose in una miriade di piccoli diamanti verdi che si disposero a formare un disegno.  
Un teschio con la bocca aperta, un serpente nelle mandibole.  
_Il Marchio Nero_.  
Hermione sentì Lucius gemere alle sue spalle, poi muoversi, trascinandola con lui. Scalciò, i suoi piedi sollevarono strisce di foglie, il cuore le sbatacchiava contro le costole, ma assurdamente, ora quel braccio intorno alla sua vita le pareva _tiepido_ e saldo, e gentile pur nella sua stretta senza appello.  
“Dannati idioti…” Mormorò Lucius con voce bassa e piena di tensione, Hermione vide che il sottobosco sotto le suole delle scarpe era diverso ora, secco e vecchio, pieno di foglie dell’anno prima.  
Erano arrivati ad una specie di radura appartata, piena di foglie secche, nella quale si ergeva una tenda illumina da una spettrale luce giallastra.   
  
  
Poi, a sorpresa, la mano che le premeva la bocca si sollevò.  
La radura era deserta, il sentiero principale si riduceva ad una striscia soffocata da foglie e ghiande cadute.  
Lucius la abbrancava ancora alle spalle, Hermione si sentiva i polmoni esplodere, registrò vagamente il corpo dell’uomo aderirle addosso dalle spalle…  
“Mi restituisca la bacchetta. _Ora_.”  
In risposta, Lucius le aderì addosso con tutto il peso del corpo. Hermione deglutì a quel gesto muto, strano.  
“Perché non mi ha portata lì, perché non sono per aria, incosciente, con lei che urla sotto? Andiamo…”  
In quel momento, Lucius parlò. Aveva il collo appoggiato sopra la sua spalla, si era dovuto piegare, perché la sovrastava ampiamente in altezza…  
“Senti come sono ridotto per colpa _tua_. Senti come me l'hai fatto diventare…”  
E qualcosa di duro le premette sul coccige. Hermione emise un sospiro, la paura affondava strane radici vibranti in fondo al suo stomaco, adesso.  
Più del linguaggio che gli aveva sentito usare, più delle parole _inimmaginabili_ che erano uscite da quelle labbra sottili e beffarde, una cosa stava colpendo Hermione, spiazzandola.  
Lucius non era intenzionato a farle del male.  
Lucius non l’aveva schiantata per poi sollevarla in aria.  
Hermione glielo chiese ancora, con voce aspra, densa di tensione e…qualcosa di più cupo, assurdamente tenero in fondo alla pancia.  
Lo sentì sbuffare, mentre il braccio intorno alla sua vita la trascinava dentro la tenda.  
“La tua deliziosa lingua in mano a quel branco di ubriachi imbecilli?”  
_Curioso modo di parlare dei suoi compagni_. Hermione però non lo disse. D’altra parte era stato un azzardo, quel piccolo spettacolo con tutto il Ministero al completo.  
Ora erano dentro la tenda, Lucius la teneva ancora _stretta_.  
  
  
“La sua famiglia?”  
“Smaterializzati alla fine della partita. Una tenda da campeggio, per quanto comoda, é sempre una tenda, no?”  
Hermione deglutì nell’udire quella risposta vaga, tranquilla. Si sentiva la gola secca. Smaterializzati prima del caos, eh? Ma che _coincidenza_.  
Il braccio di Lucius intorno alla vita era caldo e pesante, come dotato di vita propria, i contorni del suo corpo le aderivano addosso. Pensò a poche ore prima della partita, pensò a cosa aveva fatto… come un miraggio acido nella mente, ora.  
  
“Mi lasci. Voglio tornare là. Mi staranno cercando…”  
E incredibilmente, assurdamente, il braccio di Lucius si sollevò.  
Hermione mosse un piede verso l’apertura della tenda, erano in una specie di appartamento dall’aria dimessa, vedeva l’entrata come una lama di luce…ma indugiò, dando le spalle a Lucius.  
_Indugiò_.  
“Pensavo volessi andartene.”  
“Precisamente.”  
Ma quando provò a muoversi di nuovo, Hermione scoprì di non poterlo fare. Si voltò di colpo, l’alta figura di Lord Malfoy era in piedi alle sue spalle… come se avesse intercettato i suoi pensieri, le sue mani erano sollevate in un evidente cenno di resa.  
“Non sto facendo niente.”  
Un sopracciglio guizzò su quel volto pallido ed affilato, Hermione colse quel guizzo spandersi negli occhi grigi.  
Le bacchette erano su una poltrona, registrò in un attimo, rendendosi conto della _follia totale_ dell’intera cosa.  
Poi le sue labbra e la sua lingua spedirono al suo cervello un ricordo cieco, fatto di sensazioni senza nome… un _ricordo_ tattile, di calore e sapore. Hermione arrossì violentemente, il suo sguardo scivolò sull’alta figura che le era di fronte, sforzandosi di non guardarla.  
Lucius mosse un passo verso di lei…Hermione ora volgeva le spalle all’entrata della tenda.  
  
  
Il volto pallido di Lucius le era proprio di fronte, adesso. Hermione sentì un odioso, soffuso rossore impadronirsi delle sue guance.  
“Sei una ragazza molto, _molto_ cattiva.”  
Mormorò quella sua voce bassa e melliflua. Hermione emise uno sbuffo.  
“Senti chi parla… ha sollevato e fatto vorticare nessun Babbano incosciente, ultimamente?”  
Lo sguardo grigio di Lucius le guizzò in volto, poi si allontanò, vagando nell’ambiente, l’uomo scosse la testa, c’era un che di _rassegnato_ in lui.  
“Certa gente perde di vista le _priorità_ con una facilità allarmante.”   
  
  
Disse, guardandola ancora. Hermione non seppe che replicare, la sua bocca si aprì e si richiuse. C’era luce in quella tenda-appartamento, abbastanza perché lei potesse vedere il sorrisetto che increspò le labbra di Lucius.  
Che diavolo ci faceva ancora lì, impalata?  
Perché non correva via da quella tenda, perché non tornava da Ron ed Harry che tra l’altro probabilmente la stavano cercando come matti? Perché?  
Poi Lucius si curvò su di lei.  
Hermione vide l’arco delle sue ampie spalle nella camicia elegante sovrastarla…  
“Le _brave_ ragazze non tirano giù i pantaloni dei signori sotto le tribune d’onore degli stadi…sai?”   
Mormorarono le labbra di Lucius al suo orecchio. Poi Hermione sentì le sue mani scattare con decisione, dirette ai suoi fianchi, Lucius afferrò il bordo dei pantaloni del suo pigiama…Hermione realizzò, all’improvviso, nitidamente, di aver addosso giacca e pigiama, un accoppiamento assurdo, assemblato mentre scappava in fretta e furia dalla sua tenda… poi i pantaloni del pigiama le piombarono alle caviglie assieme alle _mutandine_.  
La sua mente voleva spedire le mani giù, immediatamente, per coprire la sua pelle nuda, esposta… ma Hermione non si mosse.  
L’aria sulla pelle nuda la teneva inchiodata al suo posto, così come Lucius, che non la toccava, ma le teneva le labbra molto vicine all’orecchio…  
“…Non tirano giù i pantaloni ai padri dei loro compagni di scuola per riempirsi la _bocca_ …”  
Ma c’era qualcosa di divertito, per nulla minaccioso in quella sua voce.  
Poi, a sorpresa, Lucius ruotò dietro di lei, e la sospinse verso un morbido, vecchio ampio divano alle sue spalle.  
Hermione perse l’equilibrio, precipitò sul morbido di schiena, si drizzò per metà, realizzò improvvisamente che Lucius le era proprio di fronte, a sua volta inginocchiato sul morbido cedevole divano, e che la metà inferiore del suo corpo era esposta senza _segreti_ al suo sguardo.  
Rimase così, assurdamente sdraiata a fissare quella figura alta, dal volto pallido che le si delineava davanti nella tenda immersa in un bosco assurdamente silenzioso, ora.  
Hermione si sentiva il basso ventre _bruciare_.  
  
  
“Che cosa ha intenzione di fare?”  
Chiese con una voce stranamente dura.  
Lucius le afferrò le cosce di scatto, con le lunghe mani pallide e _forti_.  
Le sue spalle si chinarono appena, ma lui continuava a guardarla in volto.  
“Ricambiare il favore, no?” Flauto come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo, e prima che Hermione potesse replicare la sua testa bionda le si fiondò tra le cosce.  
  
  
Poi venne la sua _lingua_.  
Hermione se la sentì guizzare nel solco del sesso in un primo, lungo indugiante contatto.  
“Oh!”  
Il suo braccio destro abbrancò un cuscino del divano. Lucius aveva risollevato il capo, il suo profilo duro, da uomo fatto sembrava pietra bianca adesso. La guardò per qualche momento in volto, come soppesandola, poi Hermione sentì le sue dita carezzarle l’interno coscia, aprire le sue ginocchia con gentilezza, divaricandole ulteriormente.   
Lucius la raggiunse con il polpastrello di un indice, Hermione lo sentì _sfiorarle_ un punto nella parte superiore del sesso, un punto che adesso sembrava fatto interamente di piccole onde _roventi_.  
Piccoli, timidi sfioramenti… Lucius la osservava, le labbra scarne appena socchiuse, sul volto aveva impressa una curiosa espressione di trepidante concentrazione.  
Il movimento lento, indugiante del suo polpastrello ora le pareva _cavalcare_ una specie di mare in tempesta, fatto di strane contrazioni. Hermione emise un pesante, inarticolato gemito.  
Gli occhi pallidi di Lucius scattarono sul suo volto, trafiggendola.  
“Ti piace?”  
Hermione deglutì, serrò gli occhi. Doveva avere le guance _paonazze_.  
Spalancò di colpo le palpebre quando sentì di nuovo Lucius accarezzarla, questa volta era l’arco del pollice e del palmo della mano destra…soprattutto la parte terminale del pollice. Lucius glielo stava passando lentamente, molto lentamente sull’orlo inferiore del sesso e lei non aveva mai provato qualcosa di simile in vita sua.  
Poi, a sorpresa, Lucius le indirizzò un unico colpetto _deciso_ su un punto particolare, nella parte superiore del sesso, ed Hermione sentì la schiena flettersi di testa sua, come un _arco_.  
I suoi occhi scivolarono sul volto di Lucius. Sogghignava.  
Dannazione…  
Lucius si spostò verso _l’alto_ e lei lasciò partire un pesante, sonoro, roco singulto. Le giunse il ‘ssh’ breve dell’altro, mentre si muoveva di nuovo, questa volta per abbassare ancora le testa su di lei, e un tremendo, potente calore le dilagò nei fianchi.  
“Guarda quanto sei _bagnata_.”  
La lingua di Lucius era di nuovo su di lei, _dentro_ di lei, c’erano momenti in cui Hermione ne avvertiva la punta con tremenda, acuta nitidezza, e si impose di non muoversi, ma i suoi fianchi agivano di testa loro, oscillavano in risposta alla strana corrente che sembrava risalire il suo corpo dal suo sesso. Colse capelli chiari, guizzarono nel suo campo visivo, spalle abbassate, _Lord Malfoy chino tra le sue cosce, oh Merlino benedetto_. Questo pensiero la sconvolse, ma in modo del tutto inaspettato, senza influire minimamente sul _resto_.  
  
“S-signor Malfoy…”  
“Cosa?”  
“Io, Signor M-Malfoy…”  
“Lucius.”  
“Lucius…” ripeté lei, incerta, ma poi non fu più capace di aggiungere altro ne’ ricordò più perché aveva aperto bocca. L’oscillazione dei suoi fianchi si era mutata in un potente susseguirsi di ondate di calore, i suoi muscoli, il suo cervello trafitto lo _cavalcavano_ , ed Hermione sentì Lucius affondarle le mani ai lati delle cosce, la testa abbassata, premuta su di lei…  
Il suo _orgasmo_ fu una faccenda che colse di sorpresa perfino lei. Rumorosa, prima di tutto.  
Si accorse che una mano di lui era salita a premerle dolcemente, decisamente le labbra, trasformando i suoi affannosi ‘ oh’ in un susseguirsi di sospiri afoni, pesanti.   
  
  
Hermione respirava affannosamente, la schiena pervasa da un gran torpore che adesso aderiva al divano.  
Teneva gli occhi chiusi. Sentì Lucius muoversi.   
Ron, Harry…tagliò in due la sua mente, la spina di quella preoccupazione si agitò impietosa nel suo petto. Poi sentì la voce di Lucius.  
“Ti ritroveranno, tranquilla.”  
Era leggermente affannosa, ma divertita…Hermione sentì lo stomaco contrarsi.  
“Guardami.”  
_Cosa?_  
“Guardami…”  
Ed Hermione aprì gli occhi… per poi sussultare.  
Lui era lì, ancora di fronte a lei, fianchi stretti, cosce pallide, _erezione completa e completamente in bella vista_.  
Hermione emise un basso ansito strozzato, drizzandosi a sedere.  
Lo sguardo pallido di Lucius le trafiggeva impietosamente il volto, adesso.  
Hermione si sentiva un tiepido, stanco velo di calore nel ventre, in profondità.  
“Cosa vorresti farne?”  
Hermione deglutì. Fissò quella erezione trionfante, esposta.  
La sua mano la circondò…chiuse gli occhi e la risposta alla domanda di Lucius le si delineò più nitida di quanto non desiderasse nella mente.  
“Dillo. Dì che cosa vuoi farne.”  
La mano di Lucius adesso era dietro la sua nuca, premeva gentilmente, Hermione si avvicinò assecondando quella pressione. Tuttavia non era questo che voleva farne… e Lucius lo _sapeva_.  
Avrebbe desiderato quell’erezione dentro di se’ per molto, molto tempo ripensando a quella notte assurda in quella tenda, Hermione, ma al momento non lo sapeva.  
L’avrebbe vista nei suoi momenti di solitaria eccitazione fino al momento in cui finalmente non l’avrebbe accolta dentro di se’, perché sarebbe _successo_ , anche se non quella notte.   
Sentì Lucius allontanarle il capo, staccarsi da lei, uscire dalle sue labbra.  
“Dillo…” mormorò ancora la sua bassa voce suadente, melliflua.  
Hermione inspirò rapidamente, percepì l’odore del suo costoso bagnoschiuma, la stoffa dei suoi pantaloni sotto le dita.  
“ _Dentro di me._ ”  
L’aveva detto.  
Sul serio, Merlino benedetto.  
Poi Lucius lasciò che il suo volto si riabbassasse.  
“E sia. Ma non questa sera, non _qui_ …”  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
“Mi sono persa, va bene Ron? Adesso sono qui!”  
“L’importante é che siamo di nuovo tutti riuniti, andiamo vostra madre sarà preoccupata a morte, se la notizia è già uscita sui giornali.” Il signor Weasley la stava fissando, Ron ed Harry la stavano fissando.  
Hermione aveva percorso a ritroso il sentiero fino a che questo non si era di nuovo allargato, portandola alla realtà che conosceva… e che non sarebbe mai stata la stessa.  
Erano quasi le quattro del mattino ed il campeggio si stava svuotando, aleggiava intorno un clima strano, nella nebbia inclemente che sfocava le forme, sembrava un campo di battaglia abbandonato quel posto.  
Hermione si tolse il pigiama, le mutandine… laggiù la sua presenza, le sue _tracce_.  
Si vestì completamente, mentre preparava il suo bagaglio. Il sole ormai era completamente sorto.  
Si gettò in spalla la sacca, mentre seguiva gli altri fuori, verso la passaporta delle otto e un quarto del mattino.  
_Non questa sera, non qui_.  
Ma doveva essere, ormai _doveva_ e sarebbe stato.  
  
  
"Papà non é riuscito a mettere le mani su Lucius Malfoy, ma é sicuro che fosse tra quelli là. Si sono smaterializzati tutti quanti quando il Marchio é salito nel cielo, tu l'hai visto?"   
  
_Quelle sue cosce color madreperla..._   
  
  
Ron mormorava concitatamente nel suo orecchio destro.  
Hermione lo ascoltò con un pezzo di mente altrove... poi Ron cominciò a raccontare di Crouch, della bacchetta di Harry, e la testa di Hermione tornò nella realtà.   
"Accusare Harry? Ma è assurdo..."   
"Oh, naturalmente é ciò che pensano tutti. Ma l'elfa di Crouch aveva la bacchetta in mano, Harry l'aveva persa, e sembra che sia stata usata per evocare il Marchio. Che storia, eh?"   
Già, che storia. "Ah, se acciuffassero suo padre, Draco non sarebbe così spavaldo, eh?"   
_  
Quelle sue cosce color madreperla_.  
  
  
Hermione annuì. "Già, non lo sarebbe".  
  
_Oh Merlino e Godric benedetti._


End file.
